


Avengers: One-shots!

by xWinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cause they all live there, Characters might be ooc now and then, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluffy, I love Bucky, I love kittens, Kittens, Kittens will be in this fic, Like... A lot!, M/M, MMKAY??, Might end up writing smut eventually, More pairing will be added as this continues, Mostly takes place at Avengers Tower, Rated "E" just in case, Sorry ;;, SpideyAnt, Stucky - Freeform, There is a lot of Bucky in this..., WinterLord?, but it happens, but not right away, just warning you, lots of fluff, lots of ships, oneshots, winteriron, winterspider, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWinter/pseuds/xWinter
Summary: A bunch of different Avengers one-shots!Cause why not!?The chapter title will be the pairing of the specific one-shot.If you wish to see any specific pairing. Comment a suggestion! cx





	1. Steve/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> So I wanted to write something simple off to the side as I continued My Master~  
> You know... Just in case I need to write something else... every now and then!  
> What better thing to write than just a bunch of One-shots? :D

He was aware of the cold. He hadn’t been aware of anything since… He went to sleep? Yeah. Since he’d gone to sleep. The cold around him thawed quickly, though his body still felt it. He heard the sound of the chamber he was in sliding open. There were people moving around. He could hear them clearly now. The sound of their feet as they walked around the room. The sounds of their voices, though he didn’t care what they were even taking about.

He opened his eyes finally. His vision was blurry at first as he tried to focus on what looked like a glass wall? His vision slowly cleared and he turned his head about to take in his surroundings. Scientists were hovering by monitors. Checking who knows what and rambling on in their scientific language that he didn’t even understand. The room was white. Like really white. The glass walls? Yeah, the walls were glass like they were made of nothing but windows. Weird…

He knew where he was. He remembered this room from before he’d gone to sleep. He was in Wakanda. If he was awake now… That must mean…

“Bucky!” 

Bucky turned at the achingly familiar voice. His heart leaped into his throat at the sight of the tall blonde that was his lifelong best friend. Would he ever admit it? The love of his life… He felt a smile pulling at the corner of his lips at the sight of him.

“Steve…”

The brunet tried to move forward. Move towards that beautiful man. But… Something stopped him? He looked down at the straps still holding him in place. “What the...?” 

One of the scientists rushed forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, pushing him back. “Mr. Barnes. All I ask is that you stay here for a bit longer. We will let you out soon, I promise.” Bucky looked reluctant, though he didn’t argue. Casting Steve a look that cried ‘Save me’.

After what felt like a lifetime and a half, he was finally released. Steve had appeared at his side to help him in case he fell. Guiding him to the same table he’d sat on before going under. 

“You alright? How do you feel?” Steve’s face was creased with concern. His voice thick with it as well. Bucky didn’t really mind. He smiled warmly up at him.

“I’m fine, Stevie. I promise.” 

His words seemed to ease his best friend a bit as Steve let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God.” Those bright blue eyes stared at him with deep affection as Steve stared at him, now silent. Almost as if he suddenly realized Bucky was really truly there, he moved forward and hugged him tightly. Bucky hugged him back fiercely. Of course, he’d never admit to the tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

“Listen… Buck,” Steve’s voice was low and almost strangled in his ear. As if it was taking all he had not to cry with joy of having him back. “There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you. For a long time. But not here…” He pulled away from him, breaking the hug and staring at him almost pleadingly. “Tonight… Can you meet me on the balcony?”

That was an odd request. “Of course. Anything for you.” He looked a bit confused, but the smile he received from Steve in return seemed to promise it would all make sense tonight. 

“Now come. Our friends are just dying to see you again!”

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

As promised, Bucky headed for the balcony. He had a pretty extensive memory of this place from before he went under as T’Challa had given him a tour. Steve was there. Waiting for him. He wasn’t aware of Bucky’s approach since his back was facing him. The former soldier crept up to his side on silent feet.

“Hey, Steve.”

The blonde almost jumped before he relaxed at the sight of him. Bucky smiling innocently up at him as if he hadn’t just scared the life out of him. “So, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

Steve suddenly seemed to grow flustered. A light pink blush dusting his cheeks. “Well… Bucky.” He turned to face him completely. Bucky doing the same with a curious look on his face. 

“I…” Steve cleared his throat and tried again when his voice seemed to fail him. “Buck. I never knew how to say this. I never knew if I should. But after everything that has happened. Almost losing you… I thought I had already… I thought you were gone forever. I just…” He paused and let out a sigh. “What I’m trying to say is… I love you. I couldn’t go on without telling you. I couldn’t lose you without letting you know how I truly felt.”

Bucky stared at him in a speechless shock. As the silence grew, Steve shifted nervously. Looking worried and almost panicky. “Please say something….?”

This single plea seemed to snap him from the shock. Finally, able to form words with his mouth and use his voice. “Steve… I love you, too… I really do.” Okay yeah… Now he would admit to the tears in his eyes. Because who wouldn’t cry tears of joy when the one person you loved more than anything actually loved you back? Especially after everything he’d done…

Steve looked overjoyed. Though he didn’t seem to know what to do next, so Bucky made that move for him. He moved closer, his new metal hand (courtesy of T’Challa) slid up behind the blonde’s neck to pull him down closer so their lips brushed ever so slightly. Their breath mingling between them.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this. For you.” 

With that, Bucky closed the distance. Pressing his lips against his in a warm kiss. After all the decades he’d waited for this moment. It was definitely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww~!
> 
> The kiss <3  
> I wanted to write this scene. A kiss scene. A STUCKY kiss scene.  
> So here it is :'D
> 
> If you have a shipping suggestion or just an idea for the next oneshot, feel free to post it in the comments cx


	2. Thor/Strange - Friends? pt1

There was a loud crash outside the avengers tower as a certain thunder God defended from Asgard. The sorcerer in the library simply rolled his eyes. It was bad enough he had to sleep under the same roof as the Demigod occasionally, but did he have to make so much noise?

Stephen simply attempted to ignore him normally. This time was no exception. He concentrated hard on his task as he lifted on shaky and scarred hand up towards the book spines lining the shelf. He was looking for one book in particular.

He was almost there. So close. He knew he'd find it before....

"Stephen! There you are!"

The overly cheerful and booming voice of Thor shattered the peaceful silence of the library. Stephen cringed inwardly and gritted his teeth. He turned to face the much taller man, at least Thor was easier to be around than Loki...

"What can I do for you, Thor?"

Though it was clearly not the greeting the other been expecting, he banished his disappointment with a wide smile. "Do not be that way, my friend! Come here!"  
Stephen gasped as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into Thor's strong arms for a hug.

"What? Friend? Since when were we ever friends?"

The dark-haired sorcerer's protest was muffled as his cloak suddenly launched itself from his shoulders, flying over his head to wrap itself around the Demigod's face. There was a surprised yelp from Thor as he was yanked to the ground.

The may not be 'friends' but Thor was still a good guy. Asgardian or not. "Stop!" At Stephen's command, the cloaked ceased its assault immediately. Thor gasped for air as he was released.

"thank you for that." Thor was panting, but still gave him that beaming smile.

Stephen just rolled his eyes. "I only didn't let it kill you because the Avengers need you."

That was a lie. In all honesty... He didn't mind Thor. He just didn't like certain things about him. Maybe... They were friends?

"I somehow doubt that is the only reason." There was certainty on the taller mans face as he said this, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off.  
The sorcerer simply turned away. He could almost feel the triumph flowing off Thor from behind him.

"You actually care about me!"

Stephen sighed. "Shut up... I do not."

There was a laugh from Thor. "You care about me! We really are friends!"

Another sigh from Strange. This time it was a defeated one. "Yeah yeah. Just... Don't ever make me have to talk to your brother. Then I'll consider being your friend."

"Deal!"


	3. Steve/Peter - SpideyShield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Underage**  
> Just warning ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates!   
> I hope this was worth it ^^;

“Mr… Mr. Rogers?”

Steve turned in his chair at the sound of the young teen’s voice. The Avengers had just finished with their mission debriefing and everyone was getting back to their hobbies. Steve had been about to stand up from the office table, when Parker’s voice had caught his attention. He remained seated as he turned to face him, head tilted slightly to the side.

“Please, It’s Steve. What do you need?”

The teen was shuffling where he stood. Clearly nervous and embarrassed for what he was about to ask. “Well. Mr. Steve. There is a dance coming up at my school and I… really want to take this person I like… But I… I don’t know how to dance. I was wondering… If you could teach me?”

Steve’s eyes widened slightly at this. Dancing? He had learned how to, of course. Bucky had taught him how. But he never thought he’d be the one asked to teach anyone. He nodded though. Maybe this could be his chance to get to know the kid. 

“Yeah. I can teach you. We can start now, if you don’t have anything else to do.”

Peter brightened at this. “We can start now! I’ve got all day free.”

Steve chuckled at this as he stood up gracefully from the chair. He gestured for the kid to follow him, leading him to his room for a bit of privacy. He was getting the music set up for their dance lessons as Peter looked around the room in awe. 

Steve turned and smiled at the kid’s enthusiasm. “Alright, Peter.” He gestured for him to come closer. The brunette looked nervous, but he stepped closer regardless. Steve taking one of his hands in his. His other hand resting on the teen’s hip. Peter was blushing darkly now.

“Relax, Peter, or I’ll never be able to teach you.”

His gentle voice seemed to calm the kid as he relaxed in his grip. “Good. Now, follow my lead.”

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

A few months had passed. Steve and Peter had kept up with their dance lessons whenever it was convenient. They’d grown a bit closer to each other as well. Steve actually looked forward to their time together more and more. Peter was also getting quite good at dancing,

“So, this dance coming up. When is it exactly?”

He’d asked this after one of their lessons. Sitting on his bed now with Peter across from him in a chair. The teen shifted under his gaze before replying.

“Well... It’s in a few weeks now.” He looked up at him slightly. “I still haven’t asked that person to the dance though…”

Steve looked surprised at this. Tilting his head to the side. “Why not?”

Peter seemed to take a deep breath and stood up. Walking over to him slowly before he stood in front of him, hands resting on the super soldier’s shoulders. “Because he’s too old to go to the school dance. But I’ve been dancing with him for a few months now.”

Steve’s eyes widened at this. Staring up at the brunette in shock. “M-me?”

When Peter nodded, Steve could see the blush creeping onto his cheeks. His own face heating up at the confession. “This was never about the upcoming dance… was it?”

The teen shook his head. About to back off when Steve grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. “I like you, too, Peter.” With that, he pulled the brunette down and pressed his lips against his in a slightly awkward yet sweet kiss.

Peter pulled away after a bit and snickered. “Was that your first kiss since 1945?”

Steve gaped and blushed in embarrassment at the question. “Shut up! It wasn’t that bad!”

As if to prove the soldier right. Peter nodded his agreement and kissed him gain. It didn’t matter. He could help the Captain practice.


	4. WinterLord~ Peter Quill/Bucky Barnes -- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Capn_KayReaper

Earth. It was a strange place. It kept drawing him back to if no matter how far away he flew through the galaxies. Peter stood outside his ship now. Staring out at the city and all its… glory? Tony had invited him and the guardians to the tower. They’d been nearby anyways so, hey! Why not!?

They were all climbing out of the ship now, having landed mere seconds ago on the landing pad of the tower. It had been a while since they’d seen their avenger friends. Last time they’d seen each other had been during and Earth threatening war. But that was all in the past now. They all made it out alive and even made friends.

“Welcome back to Earth, Star Prince!”

Peter cringed at the name. Turning to face the cocky billionaire as he approached. He smiled, despite the use of the bad nickname and walked forward. “Hey, Tony. It’s been a while.” It really had been. Like… a year and a half? Something like that.

Tony offered a lopsided grin and gave the taller man a welcoming hug. The other guardians finally joined them and Tony gestured for them all to follow. 

“I’ve invited everyone for a little get together thing. You know, because it’s been a long time since everyone was in the same pace.” Peter nodded as he listened to Tony explain why he’d invited them. “You guys can catch up with old friends. Make new ones. You know, team bonding stuff!”

Quill nodded as he followed. He heard a grumble from Rocket as he complained that they didn’t need any “team bonding”. He rolled his eyes and ignored the grouchy raccoon. Following Tony through the last few quite confusing turns through the tower before they finally joined everyone else. It looked like literally everyone was there. The guardian captain broke away from the others, smiling as he walked over to Thor. 

He and Thor had gotten along particularly well last time they'd seen each other. Mostly because They both were from different places other than earth and found earth's was strange. Well Peter was actually from earth, but he hadn't been here for years. Not since his mother died when he was young. As Thor noticed his approach so did the others he was talking with. Steve, the blond super-soldier known as Captain America, and his... friend. 

Peter hadn't noticed him too much until he had warmly greeted the other two. Steve now enthusiastically gestured to the quiet guy beside him. "Peter! his is Bucky, my best friend. You two didn't get to meet the last time around, did you?"

Peter stared. So this was Bucky, huh? "Hot damn, I know milk's good for the body, but how much have you been drinking?"

Dead silence greeted his words. He cringed slightly once he realized what he'd said. Bucky on the other hand seemed to be... smiling. "It's nice to meet you too, Peter. You aren't too bad yourself." 

Steve shifted beside him slightly. Seeming to understand what was going on here, he reached out to grab Thor's arm. "Hey, I think I hear Tony calling us!" Thor looked confused. "But, I don't hear any-" He was cut off as Steve dragged him away. Leaving Peter and Bucky alone together. 

"So," Peter shifted slightly. For once awkward about being alone with someone he found so attractive. "How long have you been here? With the avengers?" 

"A while." God that voice was beautiful... "Steve has told me a lot about you. I've been wanting to meet you for some time now." Bucky stared up at the slightly taller male with undisguised interest. Peter couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. 

"Really? Well then, why don't we go somewhere more quiet." When Bucky raised an eyebrow at this, Peter seemed to trip over his own words. "Too... like... you know! Talk and stuff! get to know each other!"

Bucky laughed softly at this. Nodding in agreement. "I know what you meant. Come on." Smiling, he grabbed Peter by the hand and lead him away from everyone else. He took him through the tower towards the roof. Stopping now beside the railing, though he still held Peter's hand firmly in his own. He probably wasn't going to let go anytime soon... not that Quill minded at all. He stood silently beside the soldier for a bit.

"How long will you be staying here?" Bucky turned to look at him as he asked this. Curiosity shining in his bright blue eyes. Peter hadn't thought about that... How long would he be able to keep the guardians here without them losing their minds?

"About a week. At the least." His answer made the brunette frown. It wasn't a disappointed frown, more like he was thinking hard about his next words.

"Well, looks like I'll just have to win you over in a week then. That shouldn't be too difficult." Bucky threw him a cocky smirk, clearly confident in himself. Peter shifted a bit closer, his lips wearing a smirk of their own. 

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be [Obviously] a one-shot... Buuuuuut... There is gonna be a part two. Cause I like this couple. uwu


	5. WinterWitch~ Bucky/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Wandamaximoff

Ever since that fight at the airport. How she'd saved him from the claws of the Black Panther. He'd been infatuated. She was powerful, but she was also elegant in her form as she had thrown the cat man away from him. She had saved him. She had found him worth saving... He hadn't been able to believe this at first. The only person who he'd assumed had thought of him this way was Steve. Apparently he was wrong.   
  
He stepped off of the Quinjet. His long dark hair blowing slightly in the gentle wind at the landing pad of the Avengers tower. He had just returned from a mission with Steve. The blonde captain climbing out of the airship behind him. With Blue eyes shinning brightly, Steve placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You did great today, Buck. I'm very proud with how you did against those HYDRA soldiers."  
  
He knew Steve, and everyone for that matter, had been worried with how he would handle dealing with HYDRA. He cracked a small smile in Steve's direction. Silently accepting his praise. They finally headed inside, only for Bucky to freeze mid step. Wanda was standing there in the room. She was waiting. Surely she was waiting for Steve, right? Yeah! Steve helped her train and develop her powers in ways to better help her teammates. So why was she staring at... Him?  
  
She looked nervous. Biting her lip as she stood there looking like she was trying to distract her mind from a persistent thought. She had brightened as soon and the two men entered the room. Steve seemed to understand something immediately and made himself scarce rather quickly. Leaving him there with a "I'll See you later, Buddy. I forgot I had something to do when I got back!". That was a lie. Steve was never good at lying.   
  
Bucky shifted nervously on the spot as Wanda walked slowly towards him. She stopped in front of him. She seemed to hesitate before she spoke to him. Her voice was gentle, Russian accent thick but not difficult to understand. He'd dealt with a lot of Russian superiors under HYDRA which helped he supposed.  
  
"I hear the mission was a success. It went smoothly." She hesitated again. Studying him for a moment. "Were you hurt?"  
  
Bucky looked up at this. Meeting her eyes now. So this wasn't just about the mission. She actually cared, maybe? He'd thought the only one here who had really cared about him was Steve. Apparently, again, he was wrong. He opened his mouth to say something. Anything! He'd never once spoken to her before. Never thanked her for saving him that day. He could never seem to find his voice around her though... He gave up and shook his head. As far as he knew, he was fine.   
  
Wanda stared up at him silently. Bucky stared back. What was she thinking?   
  
"Are you afraid of me?"   
  
Her voice was hardly audible as she asked this. Like she was afraid of the answer. He was caught off guard by this though. Shouldn't he be asking her that question?   
  
"No... I'm not.. I'm..." _In awe of you..._ He din't say this last part aloud, though she smiled up at him anyways. She moved closer still. Into his personal space. She moved confidently. Her earlier nervousness gone now.   
  
"I've heard stories about you. People... They fear you. Like they fear me." Her voice was quiet, she had dropped her gaze at this. Seeming to find the floor more interesting in that moment. "But I'm not afraid of you, Bucky." She managed to look up through her lashes at him as she said this. Was she waiting for some sort of reaction?   
  
Bucky stared back wordlessly. Willing her to continue.  
  
"I want to get to know you." She reached forward. He didn't draw away as she gently grabbed a hold of his hand. She was warm. As he'd expected. Her touch soft, skin smooth. Her hand fit so perfectly in his. "I want to get to know who you really are. Not what HYDRA made you to be and not what Steve expects you to be... I want to know _you_."  
  
He now knew what it meant when people said things could make your heart melt. That.. That was all he'd really wanted. To be accepted as he was. Not molded by peoples expectations and desires. He struggled to respond.   
  
"Why?"   
  
She seemed prepared for this question. Not missing a beat with her next reply.   
  
"Because I like you, Bucky." His eyes widened a bit at this. "I admire your strength, both inside and outside. I admire your courage. Your determination. And you."  
  
She was staring up at him again expectantly. He forced his words out this time.   
  
"I... Wanda, I would... I would love to get to know you... I also wanted to, you know... Thank you. For saving me at that airport battle. I know that was a year ago now. But I never got to thank you properly." She smiled.   
  
"You're welcome. But It was nothing really. I couldn't let a friend down, you know."  
  
He looked a bit confused. Thinking over her words. "We're friends?"  
  
"If you want to be." Her voice was matter of fact now. Like this had been common knowledge and he had just been unaware.  
  
"Maybe... Someday. We could be more...?" His heart was practically hammering in his chest now. Wanda had looked down a bit. Contemplating his suggestion. Biting her lip slightly before smiling back up at him.  
  
"I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love WinterWitch <3
> 
> I know Bucky seems like a timid nervous wreck here... But after everything that has happened to him. Like.... Maybe it's just me... but i wouldn't doubt it if he was pretty nervous around a girl he likes. I mean... He doesn't have the most impressive past! ;n;
> 
> I still love him though <3


End file.
